Sexual Tensions
by Roxychick961488
Summary: Lucy's first day didn't go according to plan thanks to Natsu. Just when Lucy thought her day couldn't get worse; The two strangers find themselves in a bit of a heated situation. Now forced to ignore things that had happened; Natsu and Lucy are faced with unwanted sexual tension, neither of them will admit, despite the hunger that's getting harder to ignore. RATED M. NALU
1. Sexual Tension

Hey everyone! Well so much for uploading every Monday huh? -sighs-

Look guys I know I keep apologizing but I really am sorry about the run around. One day I won't forget my passwords or get hacked but hackers. Maybe I should stop connecting my Fanfiction to Facebook huh lol.

Anyway here I'm re-uploading sexual tensions.. After this story I think I want to write Mileven short story ahhh the love I have for those two!

Anyway.. Enjoy guys.

* * *

 _This story will contain no drama- just a bunch of Nalu fighting the urges; and if you haven't figured it out by the title._

 _Yes... this does contain lemon and lime! Duh SEXUAL TENSION get it's name SEXUAL for a reason!_

* * *

 _ **Sexual Tension**_

The two strangers breathed in heavily. It was incredibly stuffy in the small locker the two had forced themselves into. In the end what choice did they really have? Getting caught together in the men's locker room, not only would ruin Lucy's good girl reputation, but cause Natsu to have to explain why he was there with a girl he doesn't even know the name of. Neither of them could stand the tricky thought.

However, the last thing they expected was, the people coming in, happened to be a pair, a guy and a girl. Before long and after a quick scan of the room, the man frantically bent the girl over the bench, pushed her panties to the side and rammed into her slippery core making the random couple moan and groan nonsense.

It made things entirely too awkward for the two crammed in that locker. For one, and foremost, today was Lucy's very first day at the public school known as Fairy Tail high.

The blond has been going to private schools ever since Mavis Elementary, after Mavis Lucy went to Hades Middle school and graduated with high scores, allowing her to enter Makarov High for two years.

So being that this was her first day, Lucy didn't know anyone, and one knew her. In fact, the man that she was forced to share this tight space with, had pulled the lamest prank on one of their classmates and poor Lucy had fallen victim to the shameless hoax.

That's what brought Lucy storming into the male's locker room without a second thought in the first place.

She was going to get her vengeance by yelling at him.

But that didn't go according to plan at all, and now Lucy was front and center forced to watch this brazen act.

Lucy tried turning her head, but she could only move it so much; and even than the couple wasn't out of her sight. She then tried closing her eyes, but the sounds were still echoing in her ears.

It was too much.

Shortly Lucy found herself turning a deep shade of red as she tried to shift her weight onto either of her legs.

Unconsciously she began grinding her firm ass against the man causing him to stiffen up.

"H-Hey!" Natsu hissed urgently. "Are ya crazy!? S-Stop squirming!"

"I-I'm sorry" The brown eyed girl whispered, preparing to stop when suddenly Natsu's growing member settled into the spot between her legs.

When Lucy rubbed against Natsu, an electrifying jolt shot through her spine settling between her legs causing her body to crave more.

She slid herself along the hardening member, covered by the dark colored pants, once more, and then another time, and once more after that.

It felt... kind of good.

This new feeling caused Lucy's mind to draw a fuzzy blank, forgetting the odd couple just outside the locker.

"Argh" Natsu groaned in a hoarse tone while his teeth swiftly dug into an open soft spot on the side of the blonde's neck.

Natsu's member twitched as Lucy let out a small whimper.

Why was this feeling so damn good?

This girl was a complete stranger to him and yet.

This is so wrong.

It would be a true statement that Natsu wasn't really the type for following all kinds of rules, but he wasn't stupid either. Shouldn't you at least get to know someone's name before something like this starts happening?

For obvious reasons he couldn't simply ask for her name now, "Hey by the way, as you continue using me as a masturbation tool my name is Natsu, what's yours?" there was just no way he could say something like that.

Lucy's hips began to buck faster initiating her small moans became louder and more frequent. Her baby pink panties, that were skating up and down Natsu's hard rod, had formed a large wet spot, in which her juices were leaking out and being shared with the dark pants.

"I-I…" Lucy moaned. "I think I'm going to-"

Natsu's cheeks heated up a light pink.

What?

She was going to...

Already?

This girl was some kind of…

Massive…

"Pervert!" Natsu sucked on her neck.

Lucy's face grew even more flushed. "P-Please don't call me thahhh"

The pinkette pulled his mouth away from the girl's neck and brought his lips to her ear.

"Do you not like being called out for what you truly are?" He slipped out his tongue, licking the top of her ear, traveling down to the base where he used his teeth to gently nip at the sensitive skin.

"Ahhh! No!" More chills shoot through Lucy's spine, her feeling of desire turned into a burning passion in need of some kind of release.

"Did you like that?"

Lucy could feel the confident smirk behind his words. "I-I didn't" She quickly denied.

"Ohh!" Natsu's hand finally left his side and grabbed the girl around her super small waist.

Suddenly the blonde was being whipped around. Face to face with this stranger- whom was surprisingly, very handsome.

"So you're a liar too?" He breathed.

Lucy's face lit up a dark crimson red. "I-I am not!" She wanted to yell, but the words wouldn't come up her throat, so all she could do was narrow her pretty eyes away from the man's face.

"Don't tell me are you embarrassed now? What's the matter I thought you were some mega pervert" Natsu chuckled under his breath.

Lucy irritatingly puffed her cheek, still maintaining eye contact on something that wasn't the man. "I-It's not like that!" She managed to say in the weakest voice she's ever heard.

The man nodded his head as if he was agreeing.

"Oh okay" He said and began rubbing his rod against the sensitive thin pink clothed skin her mini skirt was doing a horrible job of protecting. "So why don't you tell me… what _is_ it like?"

Lucy's gasped a little, one eye quickly closing. "W-Wait! I don't t-think I can take anymore!" She pleaded desperately grabbing his upper arm with her tiny hand.

"You should take more responsibility. After all this is your fault"

The blonde shot the man a disbelief puzzled look. "What?! You're accusing me? If we're pointing fingers here I'm pointing my finger at you! You're the one who forced me into this locker"

"You're the one who came into the man's locker room!" Natsu countered. "Besides if I remember correctly weren't you also pushing me into this locker?"

Lucy grumbled and bit the side of her lip. When she opened her mouth her voice was cut off by the couple outside the locker.

"Ahhh! Yes! Yes right there! Ahh, uuhh, Faster! I'm so close!"

"Babe, try to keep your voice down"

"B-But it's so good! Ahh!"

Natsu and Lucy blink at each other and swallow hard before redirecting their attention elsewhere.

"Ah… th-this is pretty awkward" Lucy mumbled. "A-And this position feels worse than before"

Natsu knitted his brows together and spoke without looking at the girl. "What are you talking about? It's the same position as before.

Lucy felt Natsu's shaft give a bit of an excited jump rubbing her damp panties in a different way from when she had her back turned. The blonde felt a wave of shame enter her body as she again began to buck her hips.

"O-Oi" Natsu's cheeks turned a very light pink. "You're…"

"J-Just shut up!"

"S-See! You are a pervert!"

"I am not!" Lucy hissed.

"Then what the hell are you doing!?" Natsu spoke, chafing her faster.

Lucy moaned as the friction she and Natsu created rebelled, he would go in as she went out and when she went out he went in.

"I-I don't know" She breathed. "W-What are _you_ doing?!"

"I don't know!" He growled.

Mavis it felt amazing.

Just from the small little movements they created together.

A few seconds go by and Natsu's thick rod, that was now pitching a very large tent, slid back and forth unknowingly ramming against a small bundle of nerves.

Air became something scarce for the two as they take deep unsteady breaths.

Lucy whimpered feeling her belly start to coil up. She knew she was close.

So very close.

"A-Ahh! P-Please" She begged throwing her arms around the man's neck, causing him to swiftly snake one hand around her waist, grab her thigh with his free hand and push Lucy's legs as close together as he could; trapping the bulge in between her creamy skinned tights.

"Arrgg!" He groaned at this. It felt good, yes, but at the same time it also kind of irritated him. The soft cloth of his boxers and pants getting in the way, caused the shaft to occasionally get rubbed uncomfortably.

Still he couldn't fight the fact that despite the occasional rubbing raw feeling, it felt amazing. So amazing that the pinkette could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud making Lucy's heart skip.

How the hell in this Earthland could he be this close to climax from just rubbing against this mysterious girl!?

Mavis this was wrong.

So damn wrong on so many levels.

So, why the hell did it feel this damn good?!

"A-Are you okay?" A shy little voice moaned, interrupting his concentration.

Natsu shot open the eyes; he couldn't remember he closed, and gazed into the beautiful eyes of the blonde in front of him.

It was dark, but he could still see her.

Lucy's face was flushed and she was gasping for air each time he rubbed her. The golden locks that were attached to her head spilled over to his shoulder and clung to the sweaty bodies.

For some reason, glancing at this weird girl made Natsu's pace speed up even more. 'Shit! I think I'm about to…' He hissed to himself never lifting his eyes from the blonde.

"Ahh! W-Wait!" Lucy pleaded squeezing her eyes shut.

It's no good.

Just a little more!

"Mmm-aahhh!" The blonde cried stilling her body.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed again. "N-Not so loud weirdo!" he slammed his hot lips against the soft pair that belonged to Lucy, muting the volume that came out of her.

Natsu's member twitched and then shot two long streams of a creamy substance into his once clean pants.

Outside the locker the couple that were still ramming into each other paused.

"What was that?" The random man asked scanning the nearby area.

"Who cares?" The women hissed wiggling her rear. "Just hurry up and finish so we can get out of here!"

The red haired man looked at the women and nodded, continuing their actions.

Back in the locker Natsu lingered his lips against the blonde just a little bit longer than necessary as the two slid down from their high.

Slowly the pinkette broke the lip contact, backing up enough so the two could refill with much needed oxygen.

Lucy fell into the man's torso and buried her face somewhere in his neck

Cinnamon mixed with a warm fire scent. How intoxicating, the women made a random side note and stuck it in the way back of her mind.

Lucy breathed slowly. This was by far not even remotely close to how she pictured her first day would go.

In Lucy's childlike mind, she would have gotten to her brand new high school, and some handsome stranger would take notice of her and her beautiful self. When he managed to make his way to her, he would smile and point out that she was, in fact, new to the school. She would act all bashful and lost then this handsome man would take pride in showing her around the whole school. The two would talk all day and laugh at how the school functioned. Later Lucy would learn that this man was one of the most popular guys at school.

Just before her first school day ended, The handsome stranger would do something unexpected to try and sweep Lucy off her feet. He would ask her out on a date, or even try to get her number.

Lucy would have pretended to be unfazed by this, reject the man and when the whole school saw how he was chasing her, she would become the most popular girl in the entire school!

It would have been a perfect day!

Lucy mentally sighed to herself. How did her perfect first day turn into a perfectly horrific nightmare?

More importantly, How was the women supposed to get out of this easily?

Was she just suppose to look this no-longer-a-stranger in the eye and say 'have a nice day' and leave?

Would that be too awkward?

Maybe she could make a run for it.

Not talking to this man was probably the best solution and from this day she should just avoid him at all cost.

Oh no!

What if…

What if this man spreads this embarrassing deed to the whole school?

Mavis no! Would she have to transfer back to her old school? After all the trouble she went through just to get here? Not even fully finishing her first day?

Lucy's innocence would completely be corrupted by a small, okay significantly bigger, action of which her own body took control of?

Her body took control?

Maybe that did make her a pervert.

But wait a minute! Wouldn't that make this man a pervert too?

After all he didn't try and stop the blonde actually he seemed to go along with, it there was even that moment when he took the lead!

Wasn't he just as into it as she was?

Lucy's face burnt a dark crimson red.

Wait…

WHAT THE HELL!?

What did she just ask herself?!

No. No. No!

That was wrong! Lucy did not enjoy this in the slightest bit!

Nope not even the tiniest bit did she enjoy it!

"Hey" The male's voice caused Lucy to jump in her spot.

"W-What?" Well so much for not talking to him.

"Are they gone yet?"

Lucy turned around to peek out the small openings of the locker.

"They're just leaving" She informed watching the random couple fix their clothes before exiting the locker room.

Seconds, no milliseconds, after the room door closed Lucy swung open the stuffy locker, hopped out and took a huge breath of relief.

"Thank god!" She beamed to herself.

The pink haired man threw both arms in the air letting out a long needed stretch. "Man! It was so crammed in there"

"Well what did you-" Lucy turned to face the man. "-expect…" she trailed off and blinked at the man who suddenly stole her eye contact.

Lucy's face was swift to flush red as her jerked her head to somewhere on the floor. Being in the dark locker, she hadn't been truly aware at what the man looked like.

Sure they we're arguing before but Lucy wasn't studying him at all; she was too focused on wanting him to know her rage. But now, with the help of the bright L-E-D lights above, she was able to mark that this man had obsidian eyes.

No…

They had a slight green to them.

Blackish-green?

It doesn't matter because again she found herself wondering, how she was supposed to even look at this man.

Lucy felt her body growing heavy, so she let out a long sigh. Too much had just happened in one day, and she needed to get home so she could try to process it all. Come up with some sort of conclusion on how to go about things if it somehow leaked through the school.

"I… should go home" she said weakly.

"So then go home. No one is stopping you!" Natsu stated.

Lucy bit her lip again and slowly turned her head so Natsu could see her face but not meet her eyes. As predicted the air between them was thick.

The blonde swallowed hard and upon doing this she realized what a large lump formed in her throat.

"H-Hey… could you… can you…" The blonde took a steady breath. "You won't tell anyone… will you?" she finally asked slowly and skeptically.

Natsu placed a hand under his chin. "Tell anyone what a big pervert the new girl is? That could be the big talk of the school!"

The blonde clenched her fists and mustered up the courage to meet this man's eyes.

"Please don't" She began. "Today is my first day in a public school; I've never been so excited to do something in my entire life. I really don't want to have to go back to the all girl's private school."

There was a long and profound pause before Natsu shifted his weight to his right leg. "Guess I have no choice then"

Lucy blinked.

"I'll keep **_our_ **dirty little secret"

The blonde's mouth formed an 'o' shape. She ogled the man's chest for no longer than a second before spitting out a swift thank you, and rushing out of the locker room


	2. Sexual Tension 2

_Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2!_

I would just like to start by thanking each and every one of you who left a review! Truth be told I was not expecting to get that many reviews on the first chapter. That alone makes me really happy.

I took the chance to go back into this chapter and move things around.

enjoy guys..

 **Sexual Tension 2**

It was a cold winter's morning in the town of Magnolia; and despite everything that had happened on Lucy's first day, she was extremely thankful when she went to school and discovered no one knew of the actions she had taken a part of.

Natsu kept his promise, and for that she was pleased.

What made things better for Lucy was that even though Natsu and Lucy shared the same class, the two not-so-much-strangers-anymore, managed to ignore and avoid each other for three whole months.

It was like nothing ever happened.

That alone was enough for Lucy to feel most of her relief.

The blonde haired girl slid her arms through the two holes in her jacket, freed her hair from the tan material, and shoved a couple of crackers in one of the small zippered pockets; for later.

Lucy knew today would be a long day due to it being a Saturday, and the crackers where supposed to hold her over until she got off work at five.

Lucy was a waitress at one of the many restaurants in town.

Although Lucy knew it didn't pay nearly enough she was eternally grateful to one of her closest friends, Loke, who set her up with this job.

Not only did this job pay her rent for her cheap apartment, but it gave her the pride of managing things on her own, and going to the school of her dreams.

Lucy smiled and as she walked to the front door, she glanced at the clock on her phone.

Eight twenty.

The walk wasn't a far one, and Lucy wasn't due to work until nine. That gave her plenty of time, like usual, to enjoy the peaceful walk she was already accustomed to.

At work, Lucy's prediction was right. Actually it seemed to be a little busier than she predicted. However that didn't bother the blonde in the slightest; it just meant more money in her pocket.

In the kitchen, Lucy studied the screen slightly above her. There were a lot of orders, and her job for the time being; while her small sections of guests were satisfied, was to run the food out to the right tables.

When slow it was a pretty easy job. The screen told it all. What table, which food to grab, and how many people were seated at one table.

As soon as an order got bummed through, Lucy pulled the hot plates and neatly stacked them up her one arm. Before turning around and walking out of the kitchen she made sure to bump the order making it disappear on the screen.

"There you go" Lucy smiled as she placed a plate in front of a thankful guest.

"Hey Lucy" A voice chirped from the side.

The young women spun on her heel and made her way to the bus stand where she was called by her co-worker Cana.

"You called?"

"Yes! Could you please help me out?" The brunette waitress sulked.

"Sure what do you need me to do?"

"I have no room anywhere, My section is full as well as Shelia's, Fried's, and Kinana's. I know you're still new and adjusting but could you please take a party of six?"

"Yeah, Sure." Lucy beamed "I've taken a five top once before so it's no sweat!"

Cana placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Thank you so much Lucy! You're our life saver! They're already seated at table thirty five. Once that table leaves, just do your side-work. It should be close to five by then" The brown eyed girl smiled once more before rushing back to an impatient table.

"Alright!"

Lucy was pretty excited to have gotten another table. Running food for hours got pretty boring.

And even though Lucy's been working for a little over two months, they still saw her as a new server, so they limit her to the maximum of three tables. It was slightly irritating to the blonde, but she made due.

Lucy dusted off the bottom of her dark blue, slightly puffy, midi, mini skirt; then she tightened the white waist apron and adjusted the light blue tube top.

When Lucy's new table came into view, she could feel her heart sink to the slowest part of her stomach as her eyes landed on the laughing man with pink hair.

'What is he doing here?!' She thought desperately.

Okay, Lucy changes her mind; she doesn't want this table of six.

Does she really have to take it?

Couldn't someone else, anyone else do it?

Lucy scanned the restaurant. All the other servers were either greeting new tables or running back and forth from one table to another.

This made Lucy sigh heavily.

Guess she has no choice.

She swallowed hard before going in.

"Hello" she whispered, failing to get the tables attention.

Lucy got irritated with herself. 'Stop it Lucy!' She thought to herself. 'Just get this done and over with. The sooner you take their order the sooner they can leave. You're making this so much more complicated than it needs to be.'

She opened her mouth to speak but all words seemed to be lost.

Why was it such a big deal anyway? It's not like she's going to have a full blown on conversation with him!

She took a deep breath again. All she has to do is ask for his drink and food then she's home free!

She can do this!

She had to do this!

This was her job and by damn she was going to do it right.

Because what choice did she have?

She wasn't about to lose her job.

Even though she's sure they wouldn't fire her over this just give her a warning.

Still!

She's going in!

Lucy cleared her throat and found her confidence. "Hello! My name is Lucy and I will be taking care of you guys tonight."

The table grew quiet and turned to the blonde.

Well so much for her confidence; she felt her body stiffen.

The sight of Lucy in a weird maid-like outfit caused Natsu's eyes to widened as his jaws clenched together. The two bore holes into each others eyes before swallowing thick wads of saliva.

Lucy blinked as a way to break the spell the two cast on each other. "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" She smiled.

"I'll have ice water" A handsome man, with black, messy hair, and dark blue eyes, answered.

"Ice water" Lucy echoed as she scribbled something on a notepad. "Would you like lemon in that?"

"No, but could you put extra ice in the cup please"

Lucy nodded. "Sure"

"I'll take a coke" A small blue haired girl said.

"I'll have the same thing I guess" A taller man with piercings spoke as he threw his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Alright two Cokes"

"I'll take a sprite please" The blue haired stranger smiled.

"I will have one of those as well" A beautiful red haired girl smiled.

"Got it" Lucy noted.

Finally, Lucy's eyes skeptically land on Natsu, and as their eyes once again lock, chills shoot down her spin.

Whoa.

Wait a minute.

What's going on?

Was her heart starting to race?

Why was her heart starting to race?

All of a sudden, an instant flash back forced itself to replay in Lucy's mind.

The smell of cinnamon mixed with camp fire broke into her nose again as she remembered the electrifying feeling of Natsu's hands cautiously rubbing up and down her sides. The warmth of Natsu's lips jammed against hers as he stole her first kiss without warning.

Lucy's lips began tingling and she felt the need to touch them but she demanded her arms stay at her command; getting ready to write down whatever Natsu wanted.

At last one of the guys elbowed Natsu in the gut snapping the two out of trance.

"What the hell was that for Gray?!" Natsu hissed

"Dude are you going to order a drink or are you going to stand there spacing out all night"

Natsu narrowed his eyes to the table.

He wanted water. Lucy some how knew without him saying anything.

"I'll just have a water" He mumbled confirming Lucy's assumption.

Lucy blinked slowly. "Alright. Would you... um... like lemon in that?"

"No weirdo! I don't like lemons!" Natsu barked expecting Lucy to somehow know that.

The blonde puffed her cheek and knitted her eye brows together. "Well I have to ask you know. It's part of my job!"

"Uhm" The pierced man cut it. "Do you two know each other?"

"You know each other?" Erza double scanned the couple.

"Well in that case, why not join us?" Gray invited. "We're all going to the arcade after we eat"

"Oh yes! Please come! The group can use another girl" Levy cheered.

"No!" Natsu and Lucy growled simultaneously.

With the table now looking at the two with confusion and suspicion, Lucy again forced a smile and breathed out. "I… mean… I can't because you see, I'm working!" Lucy held up her notebook for better emphasis.

"Do you get off work any time soon?" Gray asked.

"The boys like to drag us with them every Saturday from five until Mavis knows how late and it's so boring!" Levy sulked

"Hey" Gajeel snarled. "Every time you come, you girls end up having more fun than us guys"

Levy giggled. "There is a difference between fun and doing something to pass time."

"Anyway it would be a lot more fun if we had another girl to tag along!" Levy went on.

Lucy bit her lip, taking a quick skim of the annoyed pink haired man, before landing her eyes back on the short bluenette.

"Well you see Saturday's are usually our busy day, so I'm not sure when I will be out of here exactly"

Levy seemed to sulk a little at her words, which caused something to churn almost painfully in Lucy's chest.

"Hey Lucy!" Cana strolled to the blonde's side.

"Hey Cana, what's up?"

"Kinana finished your side-work for you. Your sections are now clear, so once this table get's up your good to go home"

Lucy grimaced at the announcement the table was sure to have over heard.

Really Cana... you couldn't have waited to say that until after Lucy left the table?

Just as quick as Cana appeared, she was gone; leaving an anxious blonde to face the table once more. Once the brow eyes landed on the bluenette, Lucy took immediate notice of the life that seemed to return in the young girls eyes.

"That's great! Now you can come with us!" Levy beamed excitingly.

"Only if you're not too tired from working" Erza added.

The blonde took a breath and smiled.

After all a smile was the best she could manage.

 **XOXOXO**

The group of six, now including Lucy, sauntered up the sun colored street.

"My name is Levy Mcgarden by the way"

Lucy faced the bluenette and gave her a quick nod. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

"Jellal told me you transferred over from a private school is that right?" Erza asked

"Oh um" Lucy nodded once more. "Yeah I went to Mavis High school"

Suddenly the whole group stopped walking to gawk at the blonde.

"What?" Lucy stiffened up.

"You went to Mavis High?" Gray asked.

"Yeah?" she knitted her brows together. "What about it?"

"It's really hard to get into Mavis high; it's a private school for rich girls!" Natsu stated.

Lucy scowled easily detecting what he implied. "I'm not rich."

"You're not pretty either" Natsu said smugly "Mavis high school is typically for the hot girls, so I guess that's why you got kicked out" Natsu shrugged and started to walk again.

Rage entered the girl's body as she clenched her fists. "I am too pretty! And I didn't get kicked out you jerk! I left! I told you before; I've always wanted to go to a public school! I was tired of private schools and running of my father's money!"

Natsu shot a swift glare to the blonde.

"Told before? So you two do know each other?" Jellal questioned.

The pinkette threw his hands up while rolling his eyes; As if to say I-told-you-so. Or You-big-mouth.

"How did you guys meet?" Levy asked grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"U-Um" Lucy pressed the side of her fist gently against her lips.

"Guys we're here!" Natsu cut in and ran into the dim lighted building.

Thankfully that seemed to save Lucy for the time being.

Maybe Natsu wasn't all that bad after all.

Still horrible!

But not as horrible as she made him out to be in her head.

 _NOT_ that she ever had him in her head to begin with.

 **XOXOXO**

"The girls are sitting at the back table if you want to join them" Jellal grinned.

Lucy craned her head to look at the blue haired man, then craned her head once more to view the two girls chatting away.

"We're all friends here, don't look so misplaced." he patted her shoulder and walked away.

The blond felt a small smile as she made her way to the two girls.

"Hello Lucy" The red head sitting at the table greeted.

"Hi..." she trailed off.

"Erza. Erza scarlet. I guess we should have started with names huh?"

"You already know my name!" Levy shifted a little in her chair.

The red haired women lifted her finger and pointed to the back of the handsome black haired man. "That man over there, playing Pac-man, That's Gray Fullbuster." Erza informed

"Don't let his poker face fool you into thinking he doesn't care, he's a very sweet and lovable man" Levy added.

"AH DAMN IT" Gray yelled. "That stupid red ghost got me!"

"That's because you suck at everything!" Natsu's voice yelled in from somewhere in the dark room.

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Boys" Erza simply closed her eyes making the two instantly shut up.

"That over there, the man playing Frogger that's my boyfriend Jellal"

"You're boyfriend?" Lucy couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah! And the tall one over there" Levy chimed in with a swift point of her small index finger. "That's my boyfriend, Gajeel!"

The sound of his name triggered the taller man to jerk his head back to the table where the girls were. Levy directed a rapid smile and wave initiating for him to return to shooting deer that ran across the screen.

Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't feel a dab of jealousy. The thought of having a boyfriend there; or anywhere in that sense, despite the total lack of romantic atmosphere, was sort of nice.

Lucy pondered the silly thought for a moment; a guy and a girl, spending time in a dark room, which reeked of copper, nickel, and zinc; and not to mention, the miniature stale scent of sweaty palms of the gamers, whom were horded around machines.

"So, do you like Natsu?" Levy pulled Lucy out of her thoughts.

"What!?" The blonde gasped at the random question which caused her to choke on saliva.

"Are you okay?" Erza questioned concerned.

Lucy ignored the concern. "W-Why would you ask such a question?! I don't even know him!"

Levy beamed, propping her chin on her knuckles which were being held in place by her elbow resting on the small side table. "So how is it you know which guy I'm talking about then?"

Lucy blushed. "I-I… Erza… she pointed each one out to me!"

Levy rolled her eyes playfully. "So what was that thing you guys did?"

Lucy stiffened and all she could think about was the locker.

There was no way.

No.

He didn't.

He couldn't have told them.

Could he?

"W-W-What moment?" She mentally cursed at the stumbling of words.

"You know what I'm talking about" Levy's grin grew making Lucy's heart sink deeper.

"Back at the restaurant! You two had some sort of, special connection"

"Connection?" She lifted a brow hiding any sign of the obvious relief.

"Oh come on! Don't play innocent! You know what I'm talking about! You can't fake passion like that, you just can't! Your eyes locked and it was like some kind of heated trend began. Like a fire was set!" Levy swooned.

The busty blonde blinked before letting out a slow breath. "I think you might be seeing things. There was and there is nothing going on."

"Alright Levy" Erza cut it. "Stop teasing her, we want Lucy to like us remember"

"I'm sorry" Levy giggled. "Let's go join the boys and play some games!"

Erza rose to her feet. "Sounds good, I was just beginning to get bored sitting there"

"Alright! Come this way with me Lu-chan! I'll show you all the super fun games!"

Lucy tilted her head slightly and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Lu-chan?"

Levy mimicked Lucy's confusion. "Yeah, Lu-chan- short and cute for Lucy. Is it okay if I call you that? Do you not like it?"

"Oh no, no! I" Lucy trailed off to re-play the word in her head once more. "It just caught me off guard. I like it."

Levy grinned. "Great! Let's go Lu-chan!"

 **XOXOXOX**

"Lu-chan jump!" Levy shouted to the blonde.

Lucy did as she was told and managed to save her player's life. "Thanks Levy!"

"Stop cheating!" Natsu hissed as his Player was falling into second place.

The blonde couldn't quite remember fully how she ended up versing Natsu in a game she knew nothing about; But the sounds of growling and cursing under his breath, the occasional abusive kicks to the machine, gave the blonde a beaming burst of pride in knowing that she was indeed winning this strange game.

"Aww don't be a sore loser Natsu" Gray chuckled.

"I wouldn't be losing if you shitheads would just keep your damn mouth shut and stop cheating!" Natsu fumed. "Why don't you go play your own game!?"

"Can't we're all out of change" Jellal stated.

"Speaking of which" Levy began. "Gajeel and I are going to leave first"

Everyone but Natsu and Lucy whom we're still glues to the screen turned to face the couple.

"You're leaving so soon?" Erza asked.

"Well we have been here for three hours already. Since we're out of change we're just going to call it a night"

"Well alright" Gray put up his hand. "Have a great night."

"See you Monday" Gajeel nodded and grabbed his girlfriends hand as they made their way to the door.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy shouted before exiting the building.

"Bye Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted back never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well maybe we should get out of here too" Jellal turned to Erza.

The red haired women blinked.

"We have a meeting tomorrow at the school early don't we?" He reminded her

"Yes you're right it's our responsibility to be there on time as student body presidents."

"You two are leaving too?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah we have to be up pretty early"

"Alright I will go home with you. I'm all out of change and it will be boring here alone watching Natsu get his ass kicked by a girl" Gray snickered hoping to get a response from Natsu.

No such luck he was too busy cursing the game.

The blue eye man shrugged to himself and turned to the pair. "Shall we go?"

 **XOXOXO**

"I win again!" Lucy threw her fists in the air.

"How the hell did you win again!? This damn thing is rigged! I want another match!"

"Another one? But we've already played this seven times"

"Yeah!? And I ain't going to quit until I win!" Natsu snarled.

"I don't have much change left on me" Lucy opened her small purse and peered inside. "Maybe we should call it quits."

Natsu jerked his head to the blonde. "Than I win!"

"What? How?"

"By default! You forfeit there for I win!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and when she turned around her eyes widened. What the? Where did everyone go?"

"Hm?" Natsu turned to an empty arcade.

The two share a quick glance at each other before jerking their heads forward and stiffening their bodies.

Alone together, in a dark arcade.

Memories of the dark stuffy locker flood both their minds, and the two swallow hard before slowly turning to glance at each other once more.


	3. Sexual Tension 3

Hey guys.

How are we all doing? Don't worry as we spe-... well... _read_... I'm working on chapter four.

I did do some altering to this chapter. Nothing major just moved a few commas around and flipped some words around.

Again, if you guys were wondering, In this story Fairy Tail characters can not use magic.

I know, I know, Fairy Tail isn't Fairy Tail without magic right?

Well, originally I was thinking of making it to where they could use their cannon abilities, but as I was writing this chapter, I decided.

It's going to be a lot more thrilling if they can't use it. Makes it feel more, realistic.

So without further ado let's continue...

* * *

 **Sexual Tension** **3**

Natsu and Lucy stiffly drag their feet against the dusty pavement below; walking in unison, the couple's pace mimicked each others perfectly. The pair made sure to leave a wide gap between each other; that way there was no accidental touching of any kind.

Lucy pressed her lips together, so she could swallow a thick wad of saliva without being heard. This walk proved itself to be one of the most awkward things Lucy's had to do, by far.

Then again, Lucy pretty much suspected things would be this awkward if they were ever alone again like this.

So much for avoiding him. She sighed lowering her eyes to the street. When Lucy slithered her eyes to the pink haired man, she blinked feeling a little puzzled.

Wait a second...

Why did he look so clam?

He didn't look stiff, or even nervous in the slightest form.

He just looked like he was nonchalantly walking with a friend.

Maybe he was trying to hide it?

This caused Lucy to feel strange.

Really strange and very curious.

Maybe she was the only one thinking about ' _that_ '

But how could she not?

The last time they were alone together, Natsu made Lucy feel, so incredibly good where she wasn't supposed to feel good by a stranger.

Just thinking about it made heat shoot through her body.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes with frustration.

Why was this taunting her so much?

Could she be the only one, who really didn't want to admit, this stranger actually looked...

Suddenly a rain drop trickled down from the dark clouds above; charging with all its might, until splashing against the earth's surface.

The one drop of rain, seemed to trigger a whole army of droplets; and being in the midst of winter, the rain drops we're almost ice cold.

"Ahh" Lucy gasped when feeling the cold water sprinkle on her once dry skin.

"Shit! What timing" Natsu hissed. "Come on weirdo! We have to get out of this rain."

Lucy simply nodded and did as she was told.

With their hands over their heads, the two semi-friends run together until finding shelter in a dusty, wide, storage shed.

Inside Lucy hugged her cold wet body; sliding her hands up and down her arms, in attempts to warm herself up.

"Where did this rain come from?" She questioned looking out a tiny bared window.

Natsu reached out his hand, coming in contact with a thin string hanging from the ceiling. When he pulled it, the pair was gifted with light.

The blonde turned away from the window and instantly her eyes went wide. "W-What did we walk into?" She scanned the dangerous equipment.

Chainsaws, ropes mixed in chains, saws and bear traps, axes and dynamite; lots and lots of dynamite, littered the small shelves and covered the floor.

"What could one person do with all this equipment?" Natsu asked.

"I-I have a theory" The blonde mumbled moving closer to Natsu. "I don't like it in here"

"What do you propose we do? Go back out in the storm?" Natsu glanced at the worried blonde.

"We're going to get killed if we're caught in here!" Lucy protested.

"Who's there?!" A deep voice roared from outside.

The two jump from the voice. Lucy automatically flying into Natsu's chest, seeking protection, and Natsu instinctively wrapping his arm around the girl's waist as they both stare at the wooden door.

"T-Turn off the light!" Lucy barked quickly.

"R-Right" Natsu breathed and pulled the string again.

Why the hell did he stammer?

It's not like he was scared or anything.

Natsu was, and is, undoubtedly, one of the bravest men in the whole town.

Not that he liked to brag about it.

But, if so- why did he suddenly feel his heart start to race?

Maybe...?

Could it be because Lucy was there with him?

Was that was it?

It wasn't him being scared for himself, but him being scared for her.

Was that a thing?

Natsu could feel the fear radiating off the blonde, and it sort of set off this strong urge to protect her by keeping her quite and calm.

Strange.

Natsu thought for a second.

Going to the back of the shed would probably be a better option then being right in the center of it. After all, when that door opens, the moon light will flash the two, making them an easy spot.

If Lucy's theory was correct, and this shed was filled with equipment for all the wrong reasons, Natsu wanted to keep Lucy out of sight.

AND _himself_ too!

Not just her...

It wasn't like he _CARED_ for her or anything.

"Come on" He whispered grabbing her hand.

"What?" Lucy whispered with a quick lift of a brow.

"We have to move to the back of the shed, now"

"What? Where all those weapons are?! Are you out of your ever loving mind?!"

"Shh keep your voice down!" Natsu growled. "If we don't move now, as soon as those doors open"

He didn't have to finish for Lucy's brows to twitch, and then lift up, forming a worried expression.

The sound of footsteps stopping in front of the shed, and a shadow just outside, willed Lucy to obey and run to the back of the shed with the pinkette.

The two anxious teens fell into a squat, and again somehow Lucy's arms, instinctively found refuge around Natsu's neck.

"N-Natsu…" She breathed apprehensively.

"Shhh" He held her tighter just as the shed doors violently swung open.

"Who's there?" A deep voice roared at the same time a crackling thunder erupted somewhere in the sky.

The ground creaked with every step forward the man took.

"The sucker unfortunate enough to come in here uninvited will have hell to pay!" The dark figure stated, slowly reaching for the thin string. Once in his hand the man started to pull down making Natsu and Lucy suck in a deep breath.

Lucy fearfully threw her head into Natsu's shoulder, causing him to pull her closer and rest his cheek on the top of her head.

He tried rubbing soothing circles on her back, but it wasn't enough for the woman's trembling to settle any less.

"Caaaaarlllll!" A high pitched older voiced hissed causing the man to groan.

"Carl! You come inside this instant! Are you trying to catch your death out there Carl?!"

"Caaarl! Are you listening to me!?"

The man turned away from the string and hollered. "Yes mother I heard you! Just give me a second!"

"NO CARL! You come in this house right now Carl! Don't make me come in there and grab that ear of yours Carl! You hear me Carl!?"

Natsu and Lucy heard the man breathe out in obvious agitation; and as he stepped out of the shed, he slammed the door behind him.

"Okay Mother I am coming! Damn!" Was the last thing the pair heard, until it got completely silent again.

Lucy shifted her head, just enough so she could peek with one eye. "I-Is he gone?" Tears rested at the ends of her eyes.

"He's gone" Natsu confirmed. "It's okay now"

Lucy sucked in a breath, then shakily blew it out as she leaned away from the protection of Natsu's neck.

"B-Boy" Lucy began. "I shudder at the thought of what could have happened if he saw us"

"Don't think about that" Natsu warned softly. "He's gone and we're safe"

"For now" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu turned his head towards the blonde to say something, but when she copied the motion, the teens shared another profound gaze.

Their breathing seemed to be caught in unison as their mouth slightly hung open.

Then after what seemed like a long minute, Natsu glanced down at their entangled bodies, at the same time Lucy studied their intertwined hands.

"W-Whoa!" The two gasp and shove themselves away from one another.

Quick to their feet, Natsu rubbed the back of his head, while Lucy stood with flushed cheeks, gawking at the ground.

"W-We should get out of here" Lucy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu agreed following the blonde to the front of the shed.

As soon as the door was opened, Lucy exhaled in defeat. It wasn't just raining anymore, it was pouring.

And pouring as in, so bad it was hard to see anything but the gray mist of sheer cold water droplets.

"Let's make a run for it" It was Natsu's turn to suggest something.

"What?!" Lucy sibilated, jerking her head towards the pinkette to get him to repeat what he had just said.

Natsu shrugged innocently.

"With a storm this bad and cold we wouldn't make it very far" Lucy began. "Fortunately in here, we have a roof over our heads. Though it's not ideal for us to stay in here, at least there is a lower chance of us being put in the state of hypothermia" She rationalized.

Natsu knitted his brows together. All attention focused on that one word. "Hypo- what now? Hypoturbua"

The blonde shot the pinkette with an, are-you-serious-look.

Again the pinkette just shrugged innocently.

"It's Hy-po-ther-mi-a. And it's a state in which your body temperature reaches a dangerously low level. With it raining outside, the cold water we could force our body into shock and freeze us."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"What can we do?" Lucy redirected the question.

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy dropped to the floor, pulling her legs into her body, curling into a ball.

Man was it cold.

And it wasn't helping that her clothes were still wet and clinging to her body from the rain.

Curse her work uniform and the super mini skirt. She loved the thing, but in a situation like this she'd gladly settle for some pants.

Lucy blew into her hands, desperately trying to bring warmth back to her frozen finger tips.

When she glanced at Natsu and saw him to be perfectly fine; annoyed due to the circumstances, but fine- Lucy felt frustrated.

This frustrated the blonde- just like earlier.

How could he remain so damn calm?

Surely he was just as cold as she was.

Wasn't he?

"Hey" Lucy felt her body shiver, as if it was telling her to save her energy.

Natsu turned his head towards the puffy cheeked blonde. "What?"

"A-Aren't you c-cold?" Lucy asked through chattering lips.

The pinkette examined the blonde with slight puzzlement before answering, "No, I have extremely good body heat; the cold usually doesn't bother me"

"W-Well... aren't you l-lucky" Lucy hugged her knees tighter, feeling envious.

For a moment there was a brief silence. Then at last, Natsu caved.

He supposed he should at least try and do something her. After all he didn't want her to just freeze.

He groaned in a raspy voice, scooting closer to the blonde making her tense a little.

"W-What?" She squeaked.

Natsu glared at the woman, making her feel strange under his gaze.

"W-What's the matter?"

"Take your clothes off" He commanded quickly, while he worked at the zipper of his black vest.

Lucy's heart jumped. "W-What!?" Heat, Lucy didn't know she had anymore, rushed to her cheeks.

"Hurry up! Take your clothes off!" He now demanded

"N-No" She tugged her legs closer to her body protectively.

"Fine" He leaned in. "I'll just have to take them off for you"

Lucy's eyes widened. "D-Don't you dare!" She threatened with her index finger.

Natsu, unfazed by her threat, tugged Lucy's legs away from her chest, then easily slid off her damp, tan coat, and untied her white waist apron, throwing them aside.

"H-Hey! Don't touch me" The blonde squirmed.

"Calm down" Natsu dipped his fingers in the blue tube top; playing with the hems of the material, until it escaped from being tucked into the skirt.

Lucy let out a shaky breath as Natsu lifted the thin material, steadily exposing more and more of her creamy flesh.

"S-Stop it!" Lucy whimpered causing something to twist in the pit of his stomach.

"Just trust me... okay? Do you want to freeze" Natsu hissed making Lucy pause.

The boy blew air out through his nose as the shirt came all the way off; revealing Lucy's red and white laced bra.

The busty girl quickly threw her arm over her chest and smothered herself behind her arm.

Natsu's brows furrowed when he found himself towering over Lucy's still body. He felt his pulse quicken and his nerves tensed while his jaw locked into place.

"N-Natsu..." She whispered shyly.

"F-Fuck" He cursed. "Weirdo, don't say my name like that" Natsu cautioned, running his tongue over his dry lips before grabbing his vest and shuffling it off his body.

Natsu watched carefully, as he willed his fingers to dip inside the dark skirt.

Lucy made a weird sound triggering the man to slow down his action with a swift cock of a brow.

Are you okay?

Was what he wanted to ask but his nerves just tensed and he continued his task.

At last, the vest Natsu had on, swung around Lucy's body, trapping her in it's material.

Natsu leaned back on his calves and then turned away from the blonde. "For you to... stay warm" He told her.

Lucy ogled the man. "Oh... um" she started awkwardly, If that's all you were going to do. "Why did you take my outfit off?"

"Didn't you hear me? To keep you warm"

"Yeah but, that could have been done without removing my clothes, pervert!"

"Hey, hey watch it. Come on weirdo I thought you were smart."

"Excuse me?!"

"You should know, the less clothes you have on the more heat your body will produce. And besides if you stayed in your wet clothes you would have gotten sick"

Lucy blinked and lowered her eyed to view the material. "Oh... Well... in that case... Thank you"

There was a moments pause. The two seemed to have a lot of those.

"This vest is very warm and surprisingly dry, but what about you?"

The man turned his face away from the blonde. "I told ya the cold doesn't really bother me"

 **XOXOXO**

Half an hour later Lucy flutters her eyes open; unaware that she had dozed off. The busty blonde turned her head to peek at the man trapped with her; just to remind herself that she wasn't alone.

However when she saw him- closed eyes and shivering, instant perturb tickled the inside of her chest.

"Natsu!" She gasped- a little too panicky.

Natsu's eyes shot open, and his crisscrossed legs jerked apart, as he instinctively balled his fists. "What!?"

The blonde felt bad.

She knew despite what he said, without proper attire everyone got cold.

But what exactly was she supposed to do about that?

Lucy scooted towards the black eyed man, making him sit up straighter.

"What the hell weirdo? Why'd'ya scream?!" He asked, as she continued to scoot without a word.

Natsu leaned away slightly and then Lucy rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay! What's going on?"

"You're cold" She whispered.

Natsu stiffened and then pushed against the blonde's shoulders, gaining some of his space back.

"I'm fine" He squinted his eyes slightly. "Just... Just stay over there!"

Mavis he hated this...

Lucy had a way of making the man feel...

Vulnerable almost.

Why was that?

What was this weirdo to him?

Was he attracted to her?

Lucy was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that; and he couldn't really deny or hide that fact.

A fact that he was never going to admit.

Despite all that, Natsu still knew almost nothing about the blonde.

What did she like to eat?

Was she a shopper or did she like to pay video games?

Okay scratch that; based on her appearance that one was a given.

No, no. Natsu shook his head.

He shouldn't judge someone based on their appearance.

Truthfully, what it came down to, was he simply didn't know the blonde well enough to do things like _this_ or like _that_ with her.

Would he like to?

Well _maybe;_ if he got to know her a little more, and the circumstances, timing, and placing were all just right.

But as of right now, everything just always seemed too weird, out of place, and defiantly not the time.

For all he knew Lucy could be the type of girl he couldn't stand.

If that really were the case, then why were these not-so-much-strangers, continually falling into the most awkwardly yet thrilling situations?

"I will not" Lucy scrunched her face in protest. "You're cold!" She tried moving closer to him.

"Stop it weirdo" Natsu shot his hands up; placing one on her forehead, and the other on her cheek; pushing her back as she continued to fight forward. "I told you I am fine! Leave me alone!"

"You can't lie"

"What gives you the impression that I am lying?"

"I saw it!" Lucy sat back on her calves allowing Natsu to blink questionably, as he lowered his hands to his side.

"I saw your body shiver"

The pinkette was quiet and Lucy used the chance to lunge forward; tackling him and making him groan when he hit the cold ground.

Natsu glared up at the busty blonde on top of him. "Damn it weirdo! Get offa me!"

"Sorry!" She flushed. "But I will not!"

"And why the hell not?" He demanded.

"I don't want you to freeze" She tucked her face into the nape of his neck.

Once again the man fell silent, and he felt his heart move a bit.

"You gave me the only thing that was keeping you warm so..." Lucy trailed off causing Natsu to shake his head.

Natsu's hands grabbed Lucy's waist and easily flipped her to her back.

The sudden action had forced Lucy to close her eyes. When she opened them to see the not-so-much-a-stranger on top of her, she ducked her head into her shoulders; like a turtle trying to hide in it's shell.

"You're insane if you thought you could keep me pinned" Natsu glared.

Staring up at the man, Lucy grumbled feeling slightly self-conscious.

Of all the other men out there, why was this one able to move Lucy's heart without even trying?

So easily he manipulated Lucy's thoughts and movements, to gain access to her, and get her to willingly obey.

And Lucy was as stubborn as they come. Yet with Natsu, for some odd reason, it was different.

What power did this stranger have over her?

A question, surely, the two had in common.

"You're too weak weirdo"

Lucy slid her eyes away shyly. Her golden tangled hair spilled across the floor.

Once again, there was a silent pause before Lucy opened her mouth to whisper so softly, it could have been mistaken as a gust of wind in the distance. "Natsu..."

"Hm?" He peered at her with wonder.

Lucy glanced at the man's chapped lips, then back into his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Natsu nodded repositioning himself to sit crisscross.

Lucy sat up and bit the side of her lip. "Could you..." She paused in thought.

Could she really do it?

Could she just ask him to...?

What if he said no?

"Stop calling me weirdo?" She mumbled.

Natsu tilted his head slightly. "What?"

The blonde blew air through her mouth. "What I mean is... I have a name, you should use it properly."

The man shrugged. "Okay fine"

Natsu began to turn away from the blonde, when suddenly a hand cupped his cheeks and before had time to process anything, warm lips were being jammed into his.

The pinkette widened his eyes and jerked himself away, breaking the kiss. "What was that?!"

The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Pervert" Natsu breathed.

"What?!" Lucy glared at the man. "How does _that_ make me a pervert!?"

"Tell me something. Do you get a rise out of being trapped in dark places?"

Lucy flushed. "What!? No!"

"You seem like you do."

"I... I do not!"

The man rose his index finger "The locker," then he rose his middle finger. "The arcade" and Finally his ring finger" "And now here"

Lucy rolled her eyes and jerked her head, to face away from him. "You know what, just forget it. I'm sorry I kissed you"

Natsu swung out his hand, trapping Lucy's chin in between his thumb and index finger. Gently he forced the blonde's face back on him.

"Don't you start lying to me now!" He growled in a raspy voice.

"Lying? About w-mmff!" Natsu cut her off by lunging in and jamming his lips against hers.

The heat from the kiss was once cold bodies instantly warmed up from the spark they just created. A spark in which happened to be the very same spark, which had lit itself in the locker.

Fresh strawberries swirled around with cinnamon, fiery smoke.

Lucy cautiously draped her arms around Natsu's neck at the same time Natsu's hands found Lucy's hips.

Neither of them willing to admit they both, indeed, melted into the kiss.

Shit. Natsu cursed, deepening the kiss.

It was only suppose to be a quick kiss.

Just a single kiss because he just wanted to _get even_.

So why was it so hard to stop?

Natsu slipped out his tongue, and quickly lapped over the bottom of Lucy's slightly swollen lips.

 _Tasted like vanilla; just as sweet as she smelled._ Natsu made a random side note.

Lucy groaned and parted her lips; allowing Natsu's curious tongue to shoot in and swirl around, exploring every corner of the small mouth.

After Natsu's victorious invasion, he sucked back in his tongue. Closing the kiss just enough so he could suck in Lucy's lower lip then use his sharp teeth to gently nip at the soft flesh.

When Natsu heard Lucy's moan to this action, a burst of pride settled into his chest.

Where the hell did this man learn to kiss so good? There was no way that Lucy has been his first kiss too. With the way his kiss made her light headed and hot; he had to have learned from someone.

Oh but she didn't know she was wrong.

This indeed was Natsu's very second kiss.

His very first was with a blonde haired stranger in a stuffy locker.

"Natsu" She breathed finding her fingers in the locks of his surprisingly soft hair.

"Damn it" He cursed into the kiss. The sound of his name caused anticipation to swell up inside the pit of his stomach.

"Please!" Lucy begged in the kiss.

What? He found himself wondering never breaking the kiss.

What did she want?

What was she begging he do?

All was answered when one of Lucy's small hands left his hair, to grab and guide his hand to one of the two large swells on her chest.

He felt his pulse give a quick jump when his hand cupped the large breast.

He swallowed hard while his hand seemed to move on it's own. Squeezing and pulling the breast in a circular motion. This damn thing was huge!

Lucy moaned at his touch and then all of a sudden Natsu hissed and flew away from the blonde breaking all contact.

Lucy opened her eyes from the lose of touch, tilting her head slightly at the man.

"No, no, no, no" He hissed standing to his feet.

The blonde ducked her head slightly. "W-What's the matter?"

Natsu glanced at the shy blonde with a mix of emotions.

God he wanted to.

So badly he wanted to do what she wanted.

To play with her and make her moan some more.

But he couldn't, so he just turned away.

"I..." He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to... with you"

Lucy instantly felt hurt by his words, so she dropped her eyes to her lap.

Was she not good enough for him?

Did he not like the way her breasts felt?

"W-Why not?" She squeaked.

Natsu turned his head back to the blonde and threw his hands up in a, are-you-serious-right-now, way.

"Because weirdo. I don't like you!" Straight to the point.

Again his words stung and she kept her gaze glued to her lap. "Oh"

The pink haired man pinched the top of his nose. "No, that's not what I mean"

Lucy remained quiet.

"I mean I do like you! I just don't _like_ you" He tried to explain; making zero sense to the girl.

Lucy pressed her arm into her breasts, smothering them protectively as tears threatened her eyes.

Seriously?

Humiliated once again in front of this... Bonehead, lamebrain, ignoramus this... jackass.

Then again this was her fault.

It was always her fault. Each time something like this starts to happen, Lucy was the one to initiate it. Natsu was just the one to finish it.

"No!" Natsu frustratingly threw up his hands.

Why wasn't this coming out right? "That's not what I meant either! You're nice, you have an amazing body! Nice curves!" He trailed off with a blush.

Lucy peered up at him with a light red to her cheeks; the compliments gave some confidence back.

"But" Natsu continued. "I just don't _know_ you all that well. This is wrong! This is so wrong; just like what happened in the locker was so wrong! strangers don't do..."

"Do what?"

Natsu sighed. "They don't do _this_."

Lucy stood up. "We're strangers?"

Natsu knitted his brows to the girl.

"Aren't we?" He asked after a minute.

Lucy shrugged. "We can work on that."

The man glanced at the blonde. "You want to be friends?" Natsu scowled. "Look people who are 'just' friends don't you know... kiss and stuff."

A fresh blush lit up her cheeks. "Then let's start over"

Natsu furrowed his brows at the hand that was being held in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia" She smiled.

Natsu blushed slightly. "You're such a weirdo!" He jerked his head away from the blonde at the same time he reached out to shake her small hand. "Natsu Dragneel"

 **XOXOXOXO**

The rain had finally died down so the two friends could escape the shed-in their own clothes-

"Lucy?" Natsu said her name for the first time, making her heart skip.

"Y-Yes?" Lucy stopped walking down the wet street, to turn to the man whom was scratching his cheekbone.

"Um... next weekend is winter break"

"Yeah we have a whole week off of school don't we?"

He nodded. "A couple of my friends and I will be going to this hotel by a lake"

"You're going to a lake during winter?" She questioned.

"Well yeah, we usually go every year, and by this time the water is frozen solid. We bring ice skates and-"

Lucy broke out into a huge grin. "You guys so ice skating on the lake?"

Natsu smiled. "Yeah"

"Oh my gosh! That is so amazing! You're so lucky!"

"Do you know how to ice skate?"

The blonde shrugged. "I use to when I was a little girl but I haven't done it in a long time."

The pinkette smiled again. "Well what I'm trying to say is... do you want to come with me- _us_! Do you want to come with us!" He swiftly corrected.

"The hotel we stay at also has a indoor hot spring and a heated swimming pool. Levy and Erza will be there as well"

There was a brief blank stare but soon Lucy's whole face seemed to light up and her features broke out into sheer excitement. She burst into a fit of giggles as she jumped up and down in place, triggering Natsu to knit his eye brows together and chuckle with slight confusion but mostly amusement.

"NO WAY!? You're inviting me?!" Lucy shrieked. "Oh that would be so much fun! It sounds amazing! An indoor hot spring and heated pool! Oh! Oh! I'd have to get a new swim suit! And I'd have to get off work for that week! I'm sure they'll understand!" Lucy continued to pour out excited nonsense.

"Sooo? You'll come then?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes! Of course!" Lucy cheered. "I would love to go!"


	4. Sexual Tension 4

Hey Everyone!

Welcome to chapter four!

Once more I'd like to tell you guys that this story contains NO DRAMA; just Natsu and Lucy fighting the urges to ya know... attack each other.

This story will most likely contain support couples such as Gruvia, Gajevy, and Jerza. If any of you have a problem with any of these couples, I'll gladly walk you through what you can do.

If you're on a computer/laptop

1 Take your handy dandy mouse.  
2 Scroll all the way up to the top left of your screen.  
3 There you will see a back arrow.  
4 Click on it.  
5 Have a nice life.

If your on a mobile device.

1 Take that fat stubby thumb you got there.  
2 Hit that bottom back arrow, at the bottom left, or bottom right (some devices vary)  
3 Have a nice life.

Do keep in mind, and remember- I don't care what haters have to say. I have a lot of supporters, and all their beautiful souls counter the hate.

Sorry about the wait, work has me pretty tied up, coming to our busy season.

Anyways... enjoy!

* * *

 **Sexual Tension 4**

The bright morning sun, shinned down on the town, welcoming Magnolia into a new day.

Natsu Dragneel, lazily threw one more pair of his boxers in the green book bag, before zipping it shut and throwing it over his shoulder.

Today was the day.

It couldn't have come any sooner. The first day of winter break.

Finally, it was time to kick back and relax at one of the largest hotels, near Lake Zeref.

As the pink haired boy stepped out of his house; making sure to lock it behind him, he scratched his head in puzzlement.

Weird...

Natsu had been feeling strange all morning. When he first woke up, it was minor, so he ignored it in thinking that maybe he just ate something bad last night. But as the morning went on, the feeling in his stomach expanded. And now, as he was walking down the stoned path, his stomach felt like it was doing flips.

This was something new.

Why was he feeling so jittery?

He wasn't about to admit it out loud, or certainly spend time thinking about it.

But, Maybe...

Maybe, it had to do with a certain blonde deciding to tag along?

XOXOXO

Natsu tapped his foot against the pavement impatiently. He had asked Lucy to meet him near the school campus at noon and it was now twelve fifteen and the man felt he had every right to be irritated.

"Where is she!?" He hissed under his breath.

After another few minutes go by, Natsu's annoyance turned into disappointment.

Maybe she decided not to come after all?

"Tsk" Why would she say yes, if she was just going to change her mind the day of?

Wait.

Doesn't she have a job?

Maybe she couldn't take off?

Damn, Natsu really should have given the blonde a way of contacting him.

Oh well...

Natsu exhaled and shifted his weight onto one leg. "Guess she ain't comin"

Just as the pink haired man began to walk away, he heard his name, faintly, being called out in the distance.

Natsu turned around to see the blonde running toward him with a small suitcase rolling behind her.

"Natsuuu!" Lucy waved her hand in the air. Stopping in front of the man, Lucy let go of her suitcase to place her hands over her knees.

"Decided to show up?" Natsu asked with mixed emotions.

"A-Ah... S...Sorry! I'm sorry" She sucked in the air around her in attempts to catch her breath. "I know I'm late... I was so excited about the trip I forgot to pack! As I was packing this morning, I couldn't decide what to bring!" Lucy pouted.

Nastu crossed his arms "Just so you know, next time I'm leaving without ya"

Lucy giggled stiffly and then stood up straight "At least there is a next time!"

"Yeah, we'll see. Let's just get going, we have a long walk ahead of us"

"Right okay" Lucy paused. "Wait what?" She questioned knitting her brow together. "Wha'dya mean?"

"It's a day's walk to Clover town"

"Clover town? Can't we take the train there."

Natsu stiffened. "Uh, no you see, this is part of the vacation! To get the full feel... we must walk!"

"But I'm wearing brand new heels" She sulked.

"Hey! Natsu! Lu-chan" Levy shouted over from the right.

Lucy turned. "Guys!" she waved.

"What are you guys doing?" Juvia asked as the four friends walk to the pair.

"We were just getting ready to go to the hotel by the lake."

"You're coming with us?!" Levy seemed to light up.

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled. "Natsu invited me."

Gray cocked a brow towards the pinkette and smirked. "Natsu invited you, huh?"

Natsu scowled at the black haired man.

"I hope that's okay?" Lucy winced a bit.

"Of course it's okay" Juvia assured.

"Yes. The more the merrier. You're our friend too Lucy" Erza spoke.

"Awe thanks! We should all walk together!" Lucy cheered.

"Of course" Erza grinned. "The train station isn't too far from here"

"The train station?" Lucy knitted her brows.

Natsu stiffened a bit as he shifted one weight to one leg.

"The hotel is in Clover town. The train is the fastest way to get there"

"I thought we had to walk there"

"Walk to clover town!?" Gray spit out. "That's a long walk"

"Come one Lucy! We're wasting time!" Natsu grabbed the girls wrist and began to pull her away.

"Whoa, hang on a minute" Lucy just nearly missed her suitcase.

XOXOXO

"So the reason Natsu was trying to avoid the train, was because he gets motion sickness?" Lucy glanced at the miserable pink haired boy, upside down on the seat, eyes spinning in circles, while his cheeks puffed out- as if he was going to hurl any second.

"Don't mind him. Natsu will try anything to avoid transportation." Gray informed.

"Oh... Okay" Lucy understood. "So is it just us? I would have thought Jellal and Gajeel would be coming with you."

Levy turned to view Lucy beside her. "They're already at the hotel"

"Oh are they?"

"Yeah, they left earlier with a few other friends, to ensure we we're all checked in by the time we get there"

XOXOXO

"Hello everyone" Jellal greeted as the group made their way into the Mavis hotel.

"Hi" Erza sent him a swift smile while the other chorused a hey back.

"Gajeel!" Levy ran up to her boyfriend to trap him in a hug.

"Whoa, easy there shrimp" Gajeel hugged her back.

"Sorry" Levy smiled sheepishly and pulled away.

"We're all checked in and ready to go" The man held up a single card.

"I'm glad to see you all made it safely" A sweet voice cooed from across the room, causing the group to turn toward it.

"Hey guys!" Levy waved. "This is going to be so much fun! I waited all year for this!"

"Me too!" A short white hair maiden giggled.

Lucy blinked, peering at the strangers.

"I see we have one more beauty joining us" The long white hair woman smiled.

"Yeah, Natsu invited her" Levy informed

"Natsu did?" Lisanna double took the two.

"Hello! My name is Lucy" The blonde greeted.

"It's wonderful that you could be here with us Lucy" Mira spoke gently. "My name is Mirajane."

"This is my boyfriend Laxus,"

"Sup" Laxus raised a hand.

"My younger sister Lisanna"

"Hey" She chirped quietly.

"My older brother Elfman and his girlfriend Evergreen."

"And finally bickslow."

"It's very nice to meet all of you" Lucy smiled.

"Like wise" the group said.

"There will be plenty of time to chitchat later on." Evergreen started. "Right now I think it would be best if we broke into our pairs and find our rooms so we're not hording the main lobby"

"Sounds like a manly plan" Elfman agreed.

"Juvia wants to room with Gray-sama!"

Gray rolled his eyes playfully as Jellal handed him a single card. "Alright. Let's go find our room Juvia!"

"Yes darling" Juvia eagerly followed him.

"Pair up?" Lucy whispered to herself as she watched everyone break into pairs.

"Levy-chan"

"What is it Lu-chan?"

"The girls aren't going to just share one large room?"

"Ah, yeah. That't what we normally do. But this time when Jellal went to book the rooms they were all full. We didn't want to settle going any where else or another time so we agreed this was the best choice." Levy explained. "Besides" a smile crossed her face as her eyes turned to Gajeel. "I think this way will be a lot more fun"

"You're rooming with Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Of course"

"Who should I room with?" Lucy mumbled scanning the crowd.

"What do you mean? You're rooming with Natsu."

"Natsu?" Lucy echoed. She glance over her shoulder finding the pink haired man in the small crowd- taking a card from the blue haired man next to Erza.

"Does everyone have their card key?" Jellal inquired.

"Are you okay?" Levy brought Lucy's attention back to her. "Are you and Natsu maybe in a fight?"

"What?" Lucy paused. "No. We're not in a fight"

"Oh that's good! I think you and Natsu make a cute couple"

"Couple?!" Lucy flushed. "H-He... we're not... I'm not!"

"Lucy" Natsu cut in with his hand raised to attract her attention to him. Once he acquired her focus, Natsu shifted his hand to re-adjust the strand on his backpack, and beckoned the girl with his head.

"Let's find our room"

"Our" Lucy flushed again.

Levy giggled. "Natsu seems eager. Best to not keep him waiting"

Lucy's heart sank as she took a step towards the pinkette.

Natsu was someone Lucy couldn't bring herself to consider a real friend. Even though she said she was the one who wanted to try; with everything that happened between them, it was just always so tense.

The air- the surroundings- the smells. It was like a fantasy- like nothing was real. Every second Lucy was around this man, the unknown burning tension of desire, boiled into a hunger of longing.

How does this not-so-much-stranger have so much ascendancy over her? Why can he easily make her do things out of character?

"Oh Lu-chan before you go" Levy once again interrupted the troublesome thoughts.

Lucy craned her head over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Gajeel and I are going to have dinner at the Le Gavroche in about an hour in a half. It's our favorite restaurant here and well, do you want to come with us?"

"Oh that's kind of you to offer. I don't want to impose on your date"

"Nonsense! It will be a lot more fun in a group! Plus this place has amazing wine. Gajeel doesn't like it but I do! What do you say?"

"Well if you're sure I won't be in the way." Lucy smiled.

"Not at all! It's gonna be great!"

"Okay then!"

"Hey shrimp" Gajeel's deep voice came in. "Let's go find our room I'm getting hungry!"

"Coming!" The blue haired girl smiled grabbing her suit case. "We're going to put our stuff in out room quickly get settled. Why don't you and Natsu meet us here in an hour"

"Okay!"

"Awesome! See you guys soon! It will be a fun double date"

"Date?" Lucy widened her eyes. "Wait a minute!"

Before Lucy could protest any further Levy raced to Gajeel's side and the two took off together.

"Luce!"

"Uhm... Coming!"

XOXOXO

Standing in front of their temporary room, Natsu slid the card in the door.

The small beep from the door was swift to make Lucy's nerves tighten up.

"Gonna' stand there all night?" Natsu lifted a brow from inside the room.

"Ah! Sorry" She mewled rushing into the small room.

"Wow!" Lucy beamed closing the door behind her.

Queen size beds!

Not just one!

Two!

Some relief melted into her body as she strolled to the bed closest to the window.

"This room has a back door leading to a balcony!" Lucy cooed at the details of the room.

Natsu smiled only feeling amusement from the randomness of the girl.

"This is incredible!" Lucy turned towards Natsu whom as sprawled out on the bed closest to the bathroom. "Thanks for inviting me Natsu"

The boy turned his head and studied the grateful girl for a moment. "Yeah, no problem."

Lucy glanced at the ground for a moment then strolled to her bed to sit on the edge.

"Say Natsu."

"Hmm"

"Do you feel like going to Dinner?"

Natsu sat himself up and found interest in her question. "Dinner?"

"Levy invited us to got to the Le Gavroche with her and Gajeel"

"Oh yeah? That place is a bit expensive" Natsu shifted to the side of the bed so he was facing Lucy's bed.

"Is it?" The busty girl mimicked the boy's action, sitting on the side of the bed that allowed her to face Natsu.

"It is. We can go if you want to"

"If you don't want to go." Lucy trailed off.

"I'll go if you want to, the place has great food"

"So we'll go?"

"Sure. When did Levy and Gajeel want to go?"

"Levy said to meet her in the lobby in an hour"

"Oh okay so we have time."

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower"

"Okay"

Lucy stood up and walked into the bathroom. Once she closed the door behind her, she placed a hand over her heart and smiled.

Finally! Their very first non awkward conversation that was completely platonic.

Does this mean they can be friends after all?

XOXOXO

"Ahh that was great!" Natsu patted his extended full belly. "I keep forgetting just how good their food here is."

Gajeel shoved another piece of steak into his mouth and grunted in agreement to Natsu's statement.

"Haha I-" Levy was cut off by a hiccup making it's way up her throat. "-say no way. Haha the wine here is the best part!"

Gajeel glanced at his girlfriend with a neutral expression. This wasn't the first time to happen.

"Okay Levy. That's enough for now" Gajeel grabbed the wine cup and placed it at the edge of the table out of her reach.

"Hahah what the heck Gajeel" Levy was clearly upset with the confiscation. "That's only my third one haha!"

"You've had enough" He swatted her hand away when she tried reaching for the glass.

"Hey!" Levy recoiled her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I didn't smack ya that hard!" Gajeel sighed, swigging another shot. "Well it's been fun Dragneel but I'm going to take this one back to the room before she starts table dancing"

Natsu forced a smile as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his cheek. "Good luck"

Gajeel stood up and threw the protesting girl over his shoulder. "You too"

"Me?"

Gajeel pointed to Lucy who just put her first glass of wine down.

Lucy brought the palm of her hand to the side of her forehead.

"Luce? You okay?" Natsu turned slightly in the booth.

Still aware of her surroundings, Lucy found it a bit hard for her mind to process and respond as fast as it should.

"Want to go back to the room?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy closed her eyes and knitted her brows together, trying way to hard to think of the obvious answer. "Yes" She finally mumbled.

"See ya later Dragneel"

"You too Redfox" Natsu slid out of the booth and grabbed Lucy's hand to help her up.

"I got it" Lucy brushed him when she was on her feet.

"Okay" Natsu threw his hands up in a I-surrender way.

 _XOXOXO_

With his sixth shot just now getting to him, Natsu stumbled into the room with Lucy swaying in behind him. Finally in the comfort of their room the couple plop down on separate beds with a satisfied sigh.

"I never knew a bed could feel so good." Natsu commented.

Lazily laying in their beds both Natsu and Lucy gazed at the spinning ceiling while the alcohol and wine settled deeper into their bodies.

"Say Lucy?" Natsu broke the silence.

"Yes" The girl turned her head to view the owner of the voice.

"I'm curious about something"

"About what?"

"Why did you transfer to Fairy Tail High?" Natsu turned his head to view the blonde at the same time he threw both arms behind his head- resting on them as if they were a pillow.

A completely random question, but Lucy didn't seem to mind.

"My father enrolled me in private schools for as long as I can remember. I always had to act proper and I wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to. It felt more like a prison if you ask me. So one day after school I decided to walk home. During my walk I came across Fairy Tail High school and the environment was completely different then my school. There was laughter, conversations, and freedom."

The two gaze at each other in a comfortable silence.

"Private school's are really that bad?"

"In my opinion. They were really harsh if you misspoke."

"Misspoke?"

"Saying things like shouldn't, and couldn't."

"Don't forget wouldn't"

Lucy giggled at the joke. "I'm serious. If you didn't say it like 'Should not, Could not. You'd get a mean smack to the wrist and have to write a three page essay using the words properly you misspoke"

"That doesn't seem fair"

"It was harsh"

"I guess it's good to be out then"

"It's great to be out! It took a lot of effort to convince my father but I'm very happy I don't have to deal with students who think they're so much better and prettier than everyone else"

"Well not to rain on your parade, you get that stuff in public school too"

"But no from everyone who walks your way. I haven't made one friend in private school for all the years I was there. I move to a public school and I already have twelve friends."

"Well I hope I can be one of your friends"

Lucy giggled. "I'd have to think about that one"

Natsu chuckled as the two gaze into each other's eyes.

"Luce?" Natsu spoke after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I met you" Simple words that made Lucy's heart move and her eyes widen.

"I mean despite everything that happened and all"

A small smile curved her lips and when she felt her eyes soften she inhaled slowly. "Me too Natsu"

Natsu adjusted his head back to look up at the, still spinning, ceiling.

"For the record..." Natsu breathed out slowly. "You're very pretty"

Seconds pass before the words could even sink into the girls process machine, but as soon as it registered Lucy's face lit up a light pink and she tried redirecting his words anywhere but her heart.

"Um... I think you had too much to drink"

Natsu chuckled. "I did have a few drinks. but I'm sober enough to know what I'm saying"

Lucy had no more control she felt her heart swell and her pink cheeks went straight to red.

Natsu licked his lips. "I just thought you should know" The boy turned to his side giving Lucy full view of his back.

Natsu thought to himself for a bit. If their agreement was to keep things platonic was it okay to compliment her like that?

Was it weird to compliment her after all that had happened?

Natsu was all for trying to ignore what had already happened, in order to try and obtain a better friendship with this weirdo, but it was significantly harder to do that knowing how good she makes him feel.

Natsu tried to brush those feelings aside. He shouldn't have these thoughts.

Everything that happened just happened too fast. There was no time to think things through. No time to come up with any kind of plan.

Natsu knew- as well as anyone who knew Natsu- he was a hot-headed dumbass who would rush straight into dangerous situations without a second thought if he needed to.

However with Lucy, it was different. He was the complete opposite with her.

When it came to Lucy, Natsu was always getting tense. Nervous almost. Like he just wanted to be steady and smart. Not fast and stupid.

Did this make him weird?

Natsu was often puzzled by the blonde; and as hard as Natsu was trying to take a step back, something just kept him going forward.

It was as if the two were magnets- and the closer they got, the stronger the pull to be connected was.

Natsu flipped over to his other side, reaching out to grab the sting to the built in lamp. Just as Natsu was about to pull the switch he notice the big pair of brown eyes gazing at him with an inquisitive gleam.

There was no need for words as the pair shared a longing gaze.

"Good night" Lucy whispered.

Natsu flashed her a quick smile. "Night"

And couple was surrounded by darkness. Both of them not really realizing just how tired they were so it wasn't long before the both drifted into a soft sleep.


End file.
